<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodlust by justthehiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545018">Bloodlust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles'>justthehiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crimson Peak (2015), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cunnilingus, F/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with Thomas.  He is not sure what.  But Mary is there is satisfy all his hunger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Sharpe/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloodlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the prequel to The Gentleman and the Scoundrel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas regretted going out that night, three months ago. He regretted entering the seedy pub near to his lodgings rather than walking the extra three blocks to his more respectable usual watering hole. And he certainly regretted chatting with the pretty blonde in the corner with her dress cut just a little too low and her skirts hiked up just a little too high. He woke the next morning in a strange room, freed on his money, a pounding headache, and mysterious wounds on his neck and wrist.</p><p>Over the coming days, Thomas felt weird. Suddenly, the sunlight hurt not only his eyes, but his skin would burn. And he was hungry. All the time. However, every time he attempted to eat, the contents of his stomach ended up being retched up hours later.</p><p>“Evening, sir.” A young, attractive woman sidled up to him in the dimly lit pub. She smelled heavily of perfume and powder.</p><p>“Evening.” he responded, disinterested, turning his attention to the pattern in the wallpaper.</p><p>She didn’t take the hint and wrapped her fingers around his forearm, squeezing through this shirt. “I have a room upstairs, if you wish to become better acquainted.”</p><p>Thomas readied to shoot her down when she tilted her head back, exposing the long expanse of her neck. Thomas’s stomach clenched and his cock jumped.</p><p>“Perhaps…” Thomas leaned in, running his nose along the curve of her neck. Her pulse pounding in his ear. “… I could use a bit of companionship.” His voice purred in his chest, sending electricity down the young woman’s spine.</p><p>“My name’s Mary.” she squeezed his hand, and they stood, heading towards the stairs.</p><p>“Mary, Name’s Thomas. Thomas Sharpe.”</p><p>Mary giggled the entire way up the stairs under Thomas’s unnerving stare. Thomas’s body ached with hunger. A man in the corner of the pub stared at the pair. He didn’t eat or drink but had been lurking for the last several days. As though he was searching and waiting for something.</p><p>When the door slammed shut behind Thomas and Mary, he caged her against it. His teeth caught her lower lip while he kissed her.</p><p>“Ow, Thomas.” Mary protested, but not pushing him away. “You’ll make it bleed.”</p><p>Thomas continued to nip and bite as he kissed her, and as Mary warned, he drew blood. Something snapped inside Thomas when he sniffed the metallic tang of blood. He sucked hard on Mary’s lip while pressing against her.</p><p>“The bed…” she moaned, pawing at Thomas’s coat. He rucked up her skirt, his cock aching to be freed from the confines of his trousers.</p><p>Thomas spun Mary and walked her back until she landed on the bed with a hard bounce. She shivered under his glare, his blue eyes piercing.</p><p>“Take off your dress.” Thomas demanded as he tugged at his pants.</p><p>Mary scrambled to shed her dress, tugging at the laces. It landed on the floor with a heavy thud. Thomas licked his lips at her, his pants around his ankles. His shirt covering his erect cock.</p><p>“Undergarments too.” He pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his well muscled, lean torso.</p><p>“Delightful. Open your legs.”</p><p>Tom crawled onto the bed. It creaked under his weight. He used his shoulders to push her legs open further. Thomas kissed along her inner thigh. Mary held fell back onto the bed.</p><p>“You tease me, sir.” Mary breathed, desperate.</p><p>“Then let me assist you.” Thomas ducked back between her legs and licked along her folds, already wet.</p><p>“Delicious.” Thomas moaned into Mary’s core as she screamed out. He held her down with one arm wrapped around her waist while his other pressed her leg open.</p><p>Thomas continued to lick and tease her folds and clit, earning whimpers and moans from Mary’s mouth. Mary screamed as she came on Thomas’s face, fisting the sheets and arching her back.</p><p>“Thomas!!” her voice bounced off the walls. The patrons of the pub downstairs heard Mary’s screams but ignored them.</p><p>Thomas chuckled as he pulled up. His lips glistened with her arousal.</p><p>“I like how my name sounds being screamed by you.” Thomas twisted Mary to straddle his hips. “Now…” He teased his cock along her slit before lowering Mary onto him with a hiss. “… my turn.”</p><p>Mary flattened her palms against his chest as she rocked on his cock. Thomas gripped her hips tight, his nails dug into the soft flesh of Mary’s hips.</p><p>“Yes.” he hissed, helping her ride him. “You are so tight around me.” Thomas growled.</p><p>Mary leaned forward while Thomas bucked into her, desperate for his own release.</p><p>“I’m close, but I want you to squeeze my cock. Can you do that for me?” Thomas asked.</p><p>His hand moved towards her center and his thumb swiped along her bundle of nerves and her walls fluttered. One more thrust and a hard press to Mary’s clit and she came around Thomas’s cock, squeezing him hard.</p><p>Thomas moaned. “That’s it, milk my cock.” He thrusted twice more before spilling inside her.</p><p>Thomas rolled Mary off him to lie on her side. Her hair damp with sweat. Although his appetite for pleasure was satiated, his body still ached with hunger. Mary shifted next to him, moving her hair to the side, exposing her neck. Thomas flew to her side.</p><p>“I still hunger.” Thomas murmured, his lips ghosting over the curve of her skin.</p><p>“Already?” Mary didn’t bother to turn Thomas’s direction. “I need some time.”</p><p>Thomas’s lips kissed her neck. “I’m afraid I can’t wait.” And with that, Thomas’s fangs sunk into Mary’s neck, puncturing the artery, and the blood flooded into Thomas’s mouth.</p><p>For once, Thomas’s hunger subsided. Mary tasted delicious, and he grew intoxicated on her blood, drinking more and more.</p><p>“Thomas!!” Mary screamed as he drank from her. Her screams ignored once again downstairs, assuming it was Round 2, except for the one man in the corner who rose from his perch and made his way upstairs.</p><p>“Stop moving.” Thomas held her tight in a vise grip with his arm.</p><p>Soon Mary quieted and then stilled. Thomas released her from his hold and fell back onto the mattress.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mary. Something is wrong with me.” Thomas worried. Mary didn’t move. “Mary…” He turned her towards him to find her face frozen in fear.</p><p>Thomas scrambled off the bed in a panic.</p><p>“No… no… no…” He repeated over and over, holding his head in his hands.</p><p>“The first time is always the hardest.” A deep voice called from a corner of the room.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Thomas questioned as the man stepped from the shadows.</p><p>“The first time a new vampire feeds. One has the tendency to…” the man stared down at Mary’s body, his nose wrinkled. “… overindulge.”</p><p>“A vampire?” Thomas glared at the man as if he grew another head.</p><p>“The other night at that pub. I’m afraid my companion was overzealous. It left us with little choice but to turn you.” He stepped towards Thomas. “Or let you die.”</p><p>Thomas sat down on the bed. The other man stood in front of him.</p><p>“How romantic of you.” Thomas mused. He rubbed his temples. “So I’m a… vampire?” He spat the last word out like a piece of rotten meat.</p><p>“Yes.” The other man continued to stare at Thomas. “But I can help. Teach you things. Make sure you don’t drink too much.” He gestured at Mary’s lifeless body. “Teach you how to hide your mistakes.”</p><p>Thomas’s head snapped up. “I‘m familiar with how to hide a dead body.”</p><p>The other man’s eyebrows raised. The first proper expression from him all night.</p><p>“That’s a surprise.” He extended a gloved hand. “I’m Adam.”</p><p>“Sir Thomas Sharpe.” He shook his hand. “Baronet.” he added.</p><p>Adam nodded, pulling his lips tight. “Now what do you say we get her wrapped up in this blanket and then go home.”</p><p>Without acknowledgment, Thomas rose, slapping his thighs, pulling his clothes back on as Adam wrapped Mary in the thick blanket on the bed. The two men heaved her over their shoulders and tipped her out of the window into the alley below. They stared down for a moment before staring at each other.</p><p>Thomas narrowed his eyes at Adam. “Has anyone said you look familiar?”</p><p>“I was about to say the same thing to you.” Adam commented, slapping Thomas’s shoulder. “Let’s finish the job.”</p><p>The two men left the room to dispose of Mary and talk of a future Thomas never imagined.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>